Jaune Arc's Legend
by Little Dragon-kun
Summary: Jaune Arc, the Prince, leads a revolution against his older tyrant brother Cardin after a heartbreaking event. His decisions along the way will shape the country for better or worse... RWBY/Fable
1. A Hero's Destiny Begins

_**A/N: Hey guys, I got another Fable crossover for you, with the RWBY characters taking the main cast of the Fable characters. I hope everyone fits the role I'm giving them. I don't own Fable or RWBY; Rooster Teeth/Monty Oum and Lionhead Studios are the rightful owners. Warning: Massive AU, noncanon**_

***A Hero's Destiny Begins***

Bartholomew Oobleck pushed the curtains of the bedroom open, revealing a grey overcast sky.

"What a dreadfully sorry sight," he muttered. He turned his head to the sleeping blonde still in his bed. "Such a beautiful day to waste in bed?"

The blonde boy was slightly awake, and he wasn't too happy about being woken up. "What? Oh, go away Mr. Oobleck." Bartholomew smirked, amused by the response he got from the boy. "Now, that's hardly the response for a Prince. I'm afraid it is time to rise from that mattress of yours."

The Prince, Jaune Arc, sat up, finally giving in to the fact he had no other choice but to get out of bed. Bartholomew leaned over the bed, with a mysterious lump still visible in it. "With your permission, I will wake your sleeping companion."

He pulled back the covers to reveal Jaune's dog, a black and white collie by the name of Raven. Jaune looked at the dog as he stretched. "Come on boy. If I have to get up, so do you."

Raven hopped out of the bed, and began eying Bartholomew with his best puppy dog stare, although he was full grown now. The butler began shaking his head. "What a pair. The kingdom is doomed."

He pointed to two outfits hanging on a pair of mannequins. "Now sir, if you will follow me, perhaps we can find more appropriate clothing for today's activities. Lady Pyrrha is most eager to speak with you and is waiting in the garden. No doubt you'll want to look your best for your young 'friend'."

Jaune blushed at Oobleck's words. "Very funny." He selected the simple Prince outfit, not wanting to risk the elegant, showy one getting dirty. After he was dressed, Oobleck gave a nod of approval. "Very nice, I'm sure Lady Pyrrha will approve. Perhaps you should make your way to her now."

Jaune was about to head out, Raven on his heels, when Oobleck called out. "Oh, and I would recommend avoiding your brother today. King Cardin is rumored to be in an ill temper."

Jaune nodded and opened the door. Oobleck called out one last time. "Have a good day sir."

"You too. Bye Mr. Oobleck," Jaune replied. He headed down the stairs, Raven happily barking at the birds of the railing.

As he made his way through the garden, guards and nobles alike began bowing and saluting the young Prince. Everyone was confused as to how such a polite young man was related to that cruel tyrant of a king.

Jaune reached the far end of the garden, and the love of his life was there. Raven ran over to greet her, and the girl was happy to see him. "Oh, you big softie. You'd be rubbish in a fight, wouldn't you? Yes you would, yes you would!"

Jaune stood a bit taller. "I'll protect you, my lady!" Pyrrha stood up, her eyes playfully narrowing. "I don't know. You don't seem threatening. Perhaps if you gave me a display of your abilities, I would believe you."

Jaune held Pyrrha close, kissing her. After they broke apart, Jaune gave out a light chuckle. "How's that?"

Pyrrha sighed. "Not bad, not bad. I suppose you'll do." Her gaze turned serious, and she folded her arms across her chest. "Honestly, I thought you'd never get up. Did Oobleck tell you I wanted to speak with you?"

Jaune noticed Pyrrha was one thing she normally wasn't: worried. He nodded slowly. "Yes. Did something happen?"

Pyrrha shrugged. "I'm not sure, but everyone seems upset with your brother. More than usual." She looked out over the balcony, the smoke of the city swirling black. "It's even worse down in the cities. You hear such terrible stories. Listen, they say a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure it's only a rumor, but you can imagine how the people are talking. The staff in the castle are anxious. I told them you'd speak to them."

She stepped down and looked Jaune in his blue eyes. "Will you do that? I'm afraid of what might happen if someone doesn't calm things down."

Jaune shrugged. "If you think it will help."

Pyrrha put a hand on her chest. "I do. They may fear the king, but they still care for their king." She held out her hand, a smile on her face. "So my good Prince, can you take my hand and escort me to the castle? Everyone's waiting for you."

Jaune took her hand, holding her close. Pyrrha walked along side him. "Good, let's go. I can't believe your brother would have a worker executed. I can't help but think that there's something wrong with him. He's changed so much. And he looks so tired all the time."

Jaune sighed. "Honestly, I haven't been told anything. I'm just as clueless about this as you are."

Pyrrha perked up. "Oh, I told Peter Port about the speech. He'll be there to support you. I can't imagine this place without him. I'm sure he'll want to carry on with your instruction today; he seems obsessed with combat training lately."

They had entered the kitchens of the castle, were some of the workers were gossiping.

"I heard all he did was stand up for one of the kids working in the factory," Russell mused.

"Who knows where it ends. Next thing you know it's one of us that has their head cut off," Sky agreed.

The steward, Dove, waved them on. "Come on, don't gossip now. Straighten the damn clothes." Dove turned around to see Jaune and Pyrrha. He bowed before the Prince. "Ah, Your Majesty. Such an honor to have you here. That staff have convened to hear your words. Whenever you're ready."

Jaune took a deep breath and began, having known they would need encouragement during times like this. "You have all been through some difficult times, and the king has too, preoccupied to treat you as he should. But I ask that you ignore any wild rumors you may hear. I promise to speak with my brother about improving conditions for both you and your families outside the castle. Thank you."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief as his speech ended, having gone far easier than he thought. He turned to his left, and his mentor was waiting. The portly man chuckled. "You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable. Heh, it was bloody marvelous. Right now, ready for today's training?"

"Take good care of him Peter," Pyrrha called. Jaune caught up with Peter, who seemed to know about the things that Cardin had done. "I suppose you've heard the rumors then?"

Jaune nodded. "Yes sir. Pyrrha told me."

Peter gave a sad sigh as he walked with the Prince through the castle. "Well, I'm afraid they're quite true. Who knows what your brother will do next. In the meantime, the mood in the castle is getting more uneasy by the day. I think you have a knack for reaching out to people Jaune. They all looked up to you back there, the way they look up to a leader."

Jaune was surprised by the sudden praise. "Peter, are you serious about that?"

The old soldier chuckled. "Of course, my boy. You are one gifted individual. You just haven't realized it yet."

Peter turned to the front, and there were several people at the front of the castle. "A lot of people to see your brother today. Poor sods."

A man with a clipboard was waving, trying to get the attention of the old soldier. "Peter Port! What a stroke of luck! Will you be so glad as to sign my petition? We must fight to end poverty in Albion. Too many suffer on our streets and the king does nothing. He must be made to care."

Peter agreed with the man. "That unfortunately is very true, but I'm just an old soldier. I doubt my name would mean anything. But perhaps the Prince here would be glad to help you out."

The man faced Jaune, a hopeful expression on his face. "Oh, that would be wonderful, Your Majesty. It would be the greatest honor." He held the clipboard in front of Jaune.

Jaune was a bit nervous about going against his brother, but he made up his mind, thinking it would be better to stand for something right. "I'll be happy to sign." He took the pen and signed his name at the bottom.

The man seemed relieved, almost as though he thought Jaune would refuse to do anything. "Thank you, my good Prince. Your support will make all the difference, I'm certain of it."

The man walked away, the crowd following him. Peter watched them go with a careful eye. "That was certainly a courageous move. I doubt it will make much of a difference, but perhaps your brother will finally realize that you have a mind of your own."

Peter patted Jaune's shoulder. "Let's see you put the great mind of yours to work in the combat room, come on."

Jaune followed Port into the combat room, several swords hanging from a rack. Port turned to face him. "One day, the people of Albion are going to need you. I have to find out, just how ready you are. Fight me like you would an enemy"

Jaune grabbed a sword, twirling it around in his fingers with grace. Port had been mentored by Jaune's father in the art of sword fighting, and he was going to teach all he could to the mighty Hero King's son.

"Fight!" he ordered. Jaune danced around Port's heavier swings, using his speed to an advantage. He swung his sword, getting several good strikes. Port flinched as he was hit. The wounds might not be fatal, but that didn't mean there would be no pain involved.

Jaune missed his next strike, and Port landed a solid blow to the chest. "Come on boy. Surely you can do better against an old man."

Jaune wiped his chin, locked his eyes on Port's sword, and swung. Port parried the blow, but it was clear he had lost as his sword had shattered, only the hilt remaining. He let out an amused chuckle. "My, you are becoming a great fighter. Am I a good teacher or what?"

Pyrrha burst into the combat room, panic on her face. "You have to come quick! There seems to be a demonstration of some kind, with several rioters!"

Port groaned. "This isn't going to end well at all. It might be a while since Cardin actually listened for me, but hopefully he will for once." He turned to Jaune. "Stay here. There's still something we need to discuss."

'_What could he mean by that? I don't recall doing anything wrong,' _Jaune thought. He shook his head, his gaze on Pyrrha, and she was worried. "Jaune, I have a very bad feeling about this. You know Cardin better than anyone. He'll kill them off without a second thought."

Jaune shook his head furiously. "No… I cannot allow him to do that. I'm going to find him." Pyrrha followed him, and little did they know this would trigger a series of events that would reshape the entire country, for better or worse….

_**A/N: I know, you're wondering why the hell is Oobleck the butler, and why is Cardin the king. Well, when I thought about who should be the tyrant, Cardin popped to mind almost instantly. Same deal with Oobleck being the butler. Now who am I going to have to kill off eventually? Leave your thoughts on this, as I'm hoping for feedback. Review?**_

_**Ja**_


	2. The Decision that Shapes the Future

_**A/N: Hey guys, Little Dragon-kun here with another chapter for you :3. Already on 2 favorites and 4 follows for the first chapter, wow guys. I'm gonna start this from where we left off.**_

***The Decision That Shapes the Future***

Jaune ran up the stairs, trying to find his brother Cardin. The throne room was empty, not even any of the Royal Guards around.

He paused, thinking. "They must be in the War Room since they're not in here." Pyrrha grabbed by the hand as she ran down the halls. "Then let's get there before anyone sees us. We'd have an awful lot of explaining to do is we were caught."

Jaune reached the far end of the hall, and he turned left to the set of doors. Pyrrha was already looking through them, and she waved the blonde over. "Quick, you can see them."

Jaune joined her, and they looked through the peephole to see Port, Cardin, and several guards.

"Think about what you're doing Cardin. This isn't good for your image," Port warned. Cardin waved him off, angry. "I'm doing what's best for the people. Do not question me again old man." He turned to his guards, their rifles waiting to fire.

"You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders, then, if it's necessary, continue with the crowd until they leave," Cardin ordered. The guards nodded, perhaps a little too happy. Port stepped forward, his path blocked by a guard's gun. "This is madness, what you're doing. You can't do this!"

Cardin made a small motion with his hand, and a guard smashed Port's knee, sending him to the ground. As the old soldier tried to get up, Cardin raised a finger at him, his indigo eyes livid. "Never tell me what I can't do."

Pyrrha gasped ever so slightly, having never seen Cardin be so cold. Even Jaune was surprised. He had known that Cardin was much harsher nowadays, but to smash Port's knee, that was something else entirely.

Pyrrha looked desperately at Jaune. "Please, I can't bear to see those innocents be slaughtered like criminals. Cardin's your brother, maybe he'll listen to you."

'_I can only hope he isn't going to overreact,' _Jaune thought as he pushed open the doors, Cardin's attention automatically being drawn to the young Prince. After his initial surprise, his indigo eyes hardened. "What are you doing here? The War Room is no place for a child such as yourself. Leave now."

Jaune met his brother's cold indigo eyes with his own determined blue gaze. "I'm here to stop you. I refuse to let you kill those people, Brother."

Port's eyes widened. He tried to shake his head frantically. "No, wait!" He didn't get to say more as Cardin silenced him, furious. "Enough!"

Cardin turned to Jaune, seething. "How dare you turn against me? You truly wish to save those pathetic traitors? Then so be it." The King made a fist, and the guards seized them, waiting orders.

"Take my brother and his little friend to the Throne Room," Cardin ordered. Before Jaune was escorted away, Cardin looked at him, shaking in anger. "You'll have your chance, boy. Let's see how well you do."

-0-

As Jaune and Pyrrha were escorted into the Throne Room, the guards were pushing them along, being incredibly rude. "Move!"

"I'm going. You don't have to be so rude about it asshole," Pyrrha shot back angrily. The guard shoved her, and she fell on the ground. "What?"

Jaune crouched low, and he glared at the guard who had pushed her. "Leave her alone you bastard!"

Pyrrha tried to calm him down. "I'm alright, I'm alright."

Jaune squeezed her hand as he helped her up. "Don't worry. We'll get through this together." He sent one last glare at the soldier before walking into the Throne Room. Cardin was seated on his throne, sitting in an unusual manner.

"Well, here come the saviors of the people," he sneered. Jaune het his gaze unflinchingly, even as Cardin began to speak. "Today, you have disappointed me beyond measure. I've been betrayed by my own blood, and your little spying friend helped you."

"We did nothing wrong," Pyrrha said angrily, only to watch as Cardin stood up from his throne, his tall frame towering even Port.

"Someone must pay for these hideous actions," Cardin continued. Jaune looked at him in defiance. "Punish me then."

Cardin gave him a look, a slight narrowing of his eyes. "You are no longer a child, so it seems it is time I stopped treating you as one." He pointed to a group of three people, all cowering in fear as Cardin's cold indigo gaze swept over them. "Here stand the ringleaders of the violent mob. So, who will be punished? These strangers, or this girl? The punishment is death."

Pyrrha's eyes widened as she heard the sentence. "No, this can't be…"

Jaune was still too shocked, even as Cardin walked up to him. "You're the Prince, Jaune. Decide!" Jaune took Pyrrha's hand, shaking his head. "No, I won't do this! I refuse to condemn innocents to death!"

Cardin gave him a dark glare. "If you are unable to decide, then I will. They will all be executed. So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

Pyrrha cupped Jaune's head in her hands. "Do what is right. Choose me."

Jaune turned from her, and looked at the frightened villagers, a woman sobbing into one of the men's arms. "Please, we didn't mean any harm. We just want to see our families."

Jaune turned back to Pyrrha, his blue eyes beginning to tear. "I'm so sorry." He had chosen her. Behind the Prince, the villagers began to bow before him. "Oh, thank you, Your Majesty. Thank you!"

Pyrrha looked Jaune in his sorrow filled blue orbs. "It's alright. You did what you had to." She glared at Cardin, who was standing triumphant. "Never forget what he's done, and that I love you."

Cardin waved his hand. "Take the girl away. Kill her now." A guard came up and dragged Pyrrha away, her hand leaving Jaune's for the last time. The blond clenched his fist as he stared his tyrant brother down, for he was going to pay. "I'll never forgive you for this!"

Cardin smirked, pleased with himself. "Good. That way, I doubt you'll forget it any time soon." He turned to the remaining guard. "Escort my brother to his chambers. Now."

With his head held low to prevent anyone to see the tears falling down his face, Jaune walked away from the Throne Room, his decision only just beginning to shape the future.

-0-

Oobleck watched silently as Jaune hunched over the bedside table, the Prince crying. He walked over to him, trying to help ease the blonde's pain. "You mustn't blame yourself sir. I don't think any of us realized just how far Cardin has fallen into madness."

Jaune shook his head. "I have to do something about this. I can't just stay here and watch as more people die." Port entered the room, his expression serious.

Jaune looked up. "Peter, I couldn't protect her. I couldn't kill those innocent people, but I didn't want to kill her."

Port put an arm around the distraught Prince. "Jaune, you are not going to be staying here. We leave the castle tonight. After what happened in the Throne Room, this country needs nothing less than a revolution. It needs a new Hero. It's time to see if you're ready."

Jaune looked up, confused. "Ready for what, sir?"

"To be your father's son. One he would be very proud of," Port answered. June wiped his eyes. "I'm coming. I'll put a stop to this madness."

Oobleck stood up, straightening his tie. "Very well. I shall pack some essentials. We'll need them on this journey."

Port shook his head. "There's no time. We take nothing." This left the butler to gape. "Not even pajamas?"

"No."

Oobleck sighed and began to follow Jaune and Port. "Don't worry sir. I shall follow you wherever fate may decide to take us."

Port sighed. "Oh, come the bloody hell on! The longer we stand, the bigger of a chance we'll be caught."

Jaune followed Port out of the castle, the rain pounding them as they crept through the night.

"I should have done something in the Throne Room. I should have stopped him," Port hissed as they ran down the stairs leading to the garden.

"All you would have accomplished would have been your own death. Cardin would've killed you first," Oobleck pointed out.

Port sighed, knowing the butler did have a good point. "Still, perhaps I should have taken you away sooner, Jaune."

The garden was dark, and it felt like a thousand different eyes were watching their every move.

"There is something rather sinister about this garden at night," Oobleck commented, shivering slightly as the rain and wind whipped around him.

"Where are we going? I thought we were leaving the castle?" Jaune asked in confusion. He didn't think they would be taking a garden stroll at a time like this.

"Oh, we are leaving, don't get me wrong. But there is something we must do first," Port informed. They stopped in front of a massive tomb, the tomb of the last great Hero.

Port looked up at the stone doors, sealed for 50 years. "It is time we paid our respects to Albion's last Hero."

"I never thought I'd ever enter this place again. It has been too long," Oobleck muttered. Port scoffed. "You should have known better."

-0-

Jaune entered the tomb, and he knew what it was upon entry. This was the place his father, the last Hero of Albion, was buried. Port went in front of him. "The night your father died, I promised him that one day I'll bring you here, when you were old enough, when you were strong enough. This is your history. This is your legend."

Jaune was trying to wrap his head around it, not sure as to where this was going. "I don't even understand."

Port ushered him along. "This world has been too long without a Hero, and I'm hoping it has one soon." The old soldier walked to the base of a statue, and he pressed in a block. This was a mechanism to let the statue's arms fall, a seal in the hands.

Port turned back to Jaune, who was staring at the object. "This is your father's most prized possession: the Guild Seal. It chooses those that have true power inside them, those who have potential to become legends amongst legends. Take it."

Nervously, Jaune took the seal, and he looked at it. "Is something supposed to happen?"

The seal began to pulse and throb in the young Prince's hands, until a flash of light blinded him.

_The Road to Rule_

Jaune opened his eyes, and in front of him was a man with dark brown clothes, grey hair, and small glasses, although he appeared to be still young. Jaune gave the man a guarded look. "Who are you?"

"I am Ozpin, the Seer of the Spire. I guided your father in his greatest triumph, but you have an even greater destiny ahead of you Jaune."

Ozpin motioned to the mystical road behind him. "This is the path you were born to take, and at its end, is the kingdom you were meant to rule. Like all Heroes, you will face many trials, but you cannot hope to pass through these gates alone. You will need to earn followers and gain the support of the people."

Jaune was so mesmerized by the thought of his own legend that he failed to notice Ozpin zoom in front of him. "Jaune, look here."

The Prince jumped, and Ozpin let out a small chuckle. "Ease up, won't you? For now though, you have the support of two friends. Bartholomew Oobleck, your loyal butler, and Peter Port, who will be your greatest ally. Together, you have already taken the first step of this legend. Walk through the gate and claim your reward."

Ozpin vanished, but the gate opened, beckoning Jaune to enter. The Prince walked through, and a small chest was in front of him, and Ozpin reappeared. This caused Jaune to nearly jump out of his skin again.

Ozpin smiled and pointed to the chest. "Jaune, there is a great power inside of you. you merely lack the means to unleash it. Open the chest."

Jaune opened it, and a gauntlet was inside. He turned to the Seer, who nodded. "Take the gauntlet."

Jaune put the gauntlet on, and he felt a new surge of power course through him. "What is this?"

Ozpin shifted his glasses slightly. "The gauntlet will channel the magic inside you. Use it by the tomb and the way will open before you. Oobleck and Port will follow wherever you lead, and perhaps the rest of Albion will too." The Seer faded away, and a flash of light blinded Jaune again.

_The Catacombs_

Jaune blinked, and he was back with Port and Oobleck, the old soldier leaning forward. "Well, do you feel any different?"

Jaune shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Try casting a spell. That's supposed to be our only way out of here," Port suggested. Oobleck rolled his eyes. "You could've mentioned that earlier." Port laughed. "And spoil the surprise?"

Jaune gathered his newly found power, two small orange orbs appearing in his hands. He cast the spell, and the staircase opened before him.

Jaune watched as his power opened a new path. _'This is where my legend begins.'_

_**A/N: There we go folks. Sorry for my username change, but it was something I've wanted to do for awhile. Leave any comments, questions, or any other thoughts. See you!**_

_**Review guys?**_


	3. The Birth of a Rebellion

_**A/N: What's up? Little Dragon-kun here with another chapter for Jaune Arc's Legend. After some estimating, I figure this story is going to be around 40 or so chapters long, all at least 2K words. Well, this should be fun then. Now, I still am not the owner of either franchise, so don't hit the lawsuit button.**_

***The Birth of a Rebellion***

Jaune walked down the path, with Port looking down. "Hm, somewhat narrow isn't it? Dark too."

Oobleck smirked. "Well, I can tell you never did care for confined spaces did you?"

Port walked down, a bit miffed. "I never cared for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off. What of it?"

Oobleck frowned slightly. "Oh dear, I seem to have struck a nerve." He was hoping the old soldier would not hear his little comment. He did.

"How about I strike a butler on the bonce?" Port growled. The path opened up to reveal a massive cavern, with big spikes protruding from the ground and ceiling. Upon seeing the sight, Port let out a sigh of relief. "Ah, now this is more like it. Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen. Just the way a castle's escape route should be." Jaune's dog growled in agreement.

Oobleck tilted his head to one side. "I hesitate to ask, but what is our plan, exactly? Other than leaving King Cardin and the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of, obviously."

"It's simple. We have to stop Cardin," Port replied, leading the way through the cavern. Jaune still didn't see how he could do all of this. "How am I supposed to do that though? Even if I am a Hero, I'm just one person."

Port reassured him it wouldn't be like that. "That's why we need to find more allies. And lots of them at that. Once you prove what you are though, people will follow you. And many of them will be willing to fight." Jaune sighed in relief.

They rounded a corner, and bats flew out of a small opening in the stone formations. Oobleck put his hands up. "Bats! Take cover!"

Port drew his sword and gun, beginning to shoot at the creatures. "Well young Hero, show us what you have."

Jaune gathered his magic, and he began launching small balls of fire at the bats, killing them. They were fairly fragile, and it only took one hit with a spell to kill them. Soon, all the bats were dead, and Port was ecstatic. "Did you see that!? More proof you are a Hero!"

"Indeed, your father would be very proud of you Jaune," Oobleck answered. Port let out a small chuckle and he sheathed his sword. "Well, I know I am. Come on." They ran through the cavern, and Port turned to Oobleck with a smirk. "I'm proud of you too old friend. I've never seen a man cower with such grace."

"It's merely a matter of hygiene. Bats are filthy creatures!" Oobleck protested indignantly. Port laughed. "I think we've seen just the beginning of what you can do, Jaune. You are the Hero who can lead this land in a revolution. Bats are just the beginning."

Jaune ran down, and he was still trying to get used to all of the new power surging through him. And it wasn't long before another swarm of bats came, some flying away, others trying to hit them. Jaune, slightly used to his magic, began casting his Fire spells at the small black creatures, a small pop coming from them.

After the bats were wiped out, Oobleck stopped covering himself. "Another impressive display sir. And to think this morning my job consisted of laying out clothes for royalty. Now, I'm a midnight snack for bats."

"You get used to it quickly," Port chuckled. He grimaced as they walked forward, a very terrible aroma coming from ahead. "You might want to cover your noses from here on. It's the Bowerstone Sewers."

Oobleck sighed in exasperation. "Very well."

As they entered the sewers, the smell of human waste filled their nostrils, and another swarm of bats attacked.

"You might want to cover your eyes too Bartholomew. More bats! Time to exterminate a few more bats," Port yelled out, shooting at them. Jaune followed in his actions and began to cast more magic, a bit miffed when the blood landed on him. After the bats were all gone, Port nodded in approval. "You certainly have the hang of that spell. Shall we proceed?"

Jaune hissed as water splashed on him. "That's disgusting." Raven growled in agreement.

Oobleck groaned and held his nose. "Ugh, what an unusual stench. I daresay we must be somewhere underneath Bowerstone Industrial." Port nodded and held his nose too. "Very likely. It's not exactly the safest place for us right now, but we should be able to find a way out, once we reach the surface."

They rounded a corner, and the cavern stopped, no visible way forward.

"Hm, it appears to be a dead end. Did we take a wrong turn somewhere?" Oobleck mused. Port shook his head. "No, not quite."

At the end of the cavern, there was a small symbol on the ground, and it looked exactly like the Guild Seal.

"What is that?" Jaune asked.

"I believe it's called a Cullis gate. It's like a sort of magical transportation system for Heroes," Port answered.

Oobleck tilted his head to one side. "I was under the impression all of the Cullis gates were gone in Albion."

Port shrugged. "Well, it looks like there is at least one left. The old Hero King must have left it here for some reason."

Oobleck peered at the gate closer. "It has the same symbol as the one by the tomb. Do you think it's activated in the same manner?"

"Only one way to find out," Port replied with a grin. Jaune hesitantly walked onto the gate, and cast a spell. All three of them, including Raven, were transported away from the sewers.

-0-

Jaune looked around at his surroundings. He was in a room of some sort, a large circular map in the middle and several doors blocked by cobwebs. Port was ready to draw his sword, and Oobleck was on the ground.

"What is this place?" Jaune asked. Port relaxed and looked around. "This must be… it is! It's your father's Sanctuary. He used to speak of it, but I never thought it was a real place. Not ever."

Port walked to the map table, and he raised an eyebrow. "I don't buy it for a minute. Bartholomew! Look, there's a book with your name on it."

"But that's not possible!" Oobleck protested. He picked it up. "'For Bartholomew, the loyal butler?' Well, it is possible but it must be a coincidence."

Port rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't be a dolt. The old king must have left here for you. What's it called?"

Oobleck began flicking through the pages. "The Book of Heroes. How extraordinary."

"Does it tell us how to get the bloody hell out?" Port asked. Oobleck seemed to be caught up in the book. "This really is most remarkable. Everything we could ever want to know about Heroes and this place is right here in these pages." He closed the book, brushing off his suit.

He pointed at the map. "This map functions as a traveling mechanism. Simply choose where you want to go, and it should take you there."

Jaune was skeptical. "Should?"

Port was beaming. "Marvelous. We can use that. We'll have plenty of time to explore this place later. For now, we have a rather large task ahead of us."

Jaune shook his head. "But I don't have any idea on where to start."

Port cracked his back. "Our first stop will be the mountains of Mistpeak. There are people there who would make great allies. They won't offer their allegiance easily, but they despise Cardin. And if anyone can persuade them, it's a Hero."

Oobleck nodded. "Very well. I will continue to be acquainted with this Sanctuary. No doubt we will need to make full use of its capability."

Port sighed in agreement, "Alright then. Jaune, pick Mistpeak on the map and see if that bloody book is telling us the truth."

Jaune leaned over the table, found the Mistpeak Dweller Camp, and selected it.

-0-

Jaune fell to one knee, and he saw that he was no longer in the Sanctuary, but in a dreary, cold snow village. The Dweller Camp.

"We made it!" Port exclaimed, only to stop and shiver as the wind whipped around him. "Brr, I forgot how bloody cold it is up here." Raven barked in agreement.

They ran through the village, and Jaune got a first-hand look at the suffering of the people.

Port pointed to the people all around. "The people here call themselves Dwellers. They're tough. They're loyal. And like I said earlier, they hate Cardin's guts. Yep, it may not look like much, but this is where the revolution begins."

Jaune tried his best to push aside the misery of the Dwellers, but it was too hard. He had no idea this is what his brother has driven them to. They stopped in front of a large, wooden gate.

Port faced the Prince. "The woman we need to convince is Weiss. A proud young one, but a good woman, and a good leader. She won't exactly offer her allegiance easily, especially to a Prince." Port looked Jaune up and down. "You know, you should probably find some new clothes. Something slightly less, princely. We don't need any unwanted attention."

'_A bit late for that,' _Jaune thought, seeing all the people look at him. "Where can I find clothes?" Port handed him about 500 lien. "Don't worry. You'll find someone willing to take that gold off of you. Perhaps you could spread the rest amongst the people. They need it much more than we do."

Port headed inside the gates, and Jaune walked through the camp, easily spotting a clothing store.

He smiled and nodded as he approached the tailor. "One male Dweller outfit please."

The tailor nodded wearily, handing him the items. "That'll be 300 lien." Jaune handed him 320. The man's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you, this will help me a bunch."

Jaune changed into his new clothing, and he began to spread the lien left among the people. Their joyful faces as the money touched their hands lifted Jaune's spirits immensely.

He ran back to the gates, and Port was outside. "I've spoken to Weiss, explained everything, and, well, I told you she'd take some convincing. Come on."

They pushed open the gates, and on the other side was a blue-haired boy with a large axe across his back. He gave Jaune a look, but a female voice rang out indignantly. "Out of the way Neptune. I can't see a bloody thing."

Neptune hurried out of the way, and Jaune saw a woman unlike any he had seen. Her pale skin was marked with a scar going through her left eye, and her white hair was in a ponytail tied to the side.

Weiss stood up. "So, royalty comes to our home. A Prince no less. You're a long mile from the castle, Prince. Do you lime our home then? Do you like what your brother has done to us? These mountains have always been ours. Now, Cardin has seized them and is tripping them of all life. Oh, I'm ready to go to war all right. By why should we follow Cardin's kin?"

"You can trust me. You have my word," Jaune said, not too surprised when Weiss scoffed. "We don't take much stock in word these days. We're simple folk."

"Well, what do you want then?" Jaune asked. Weiss beckoned him to come closer. "Proof. First, prove that you are a, as Port claims, a Hero. This is easily done. There is a chamber beneath the Brightwall Academy, built by your own father. Only a Hero can survive its trials and find the ancient objects within. Bring me one of these objects, and I'll believe you. Secondly, prove that you are a general worthy of leading us into battle. This can be accomplished by slaying the mercenaries that plague Mistpeak, and have long soured our existence. Thirdly, prove you are a true leader. Persuade our neighbors in Brightwall to share what food they have with us."

Jaune's eyebrow rose. That was a lot for him to do, and he was a bit overwhelmed. Weiss sighed and sat back. "If we don't eat, we will die. And the dead make rather terrible allies in my experience."

Is that it then?" Jaune asked. Weiss nodded. "Yep, that's the lot. Off you go the. Nice knowi-"

She glared at Neptune, who, Jaune just noticed, was petting Raven. "NEPTUNE!"

The blue-haired boy stood up quickly. "Sorry Weiss."

Jaune whistled to his dog. "Come on boy."

As they left, Port chuckled. "Nice to see she hasn't mellowed at all. Anyway, I know of the place she spoke of. Your father built the chamber underneath the Brightwall Academy, Albion's greatest seat of learning. Well, it was until Cardin closed it down. Just show the librarian your Guild Seal. She'll know what it means. I'll try to find out more about these mercenaries. I'll see you in Brightwall when I have some information."

They were at the end of the camp, and before Jaune stepped into the wilderness, Port let out a contented sigh. "It makes a nice change, doing something useful."

_**A/N: Heh, the Ice Queen is the leader of the Dwellers, and Neptune is her guard. I hope you enjoyed it, and feedback of any kind is appreciated. See you on the flip side.**_


	4. The Brightwall Academy

_**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter for Jaune Arc's Legend. So far, we've met the Snow Angel as leader of the Dwellers, and now Jaune heads to Brightwall Academy. Who will the librarian be? You'll have to read and find out!**_

***The Brightwall Academy***

Jaune stepped into the wilderness that was Mistpeak, and he immediately began to shiver as the cold wind struck him. He was used to the warmth of Bowerstone, and was not ready for the harsh winds and bitter snow.

His dog Raven nuzzled his leg to snap Jaune out of his trance. He shook his head and let out a sigh. "I better get going."

He ran down the mountainside, Raven keeping pace with him the entire time. He stopped when he heard the howling of a wolf up ahead. "That doesn't sound too good." He summoned his magic, the flames licking his fingers.

He walked farther down the mountain, and the wolf pack he heard was waiting for him, blood dripping from their jaws.

A wolf jumped at him, and Jaune barely launched the Fire spell in time. The wolf took the full force of the attack, and the burned creature flew over him, landing in a heap. The fur was smoldering, and the disgusting smell of it nearly made the Prince gag. "That's disgusting!"

The rest of the pack attacked the newly awakened Hero, and they were met with a small circle of flames, yelping as the fire burned them.

Jaune began to pant, using up quite a bit of his power during the skirmish. "Avos, that surprised the hell out of me." He waited until he was no longer feeling dizzy, and he headed down the mountain, raising an eyebrow at the rickety wooden bridges. "Those don't exactly look like the sturdiest things in the world." Raven barked in agreement.

Nervously, he made his way across the bridge, letting out a sigh of relief as he made it to the other side without falling through. Otherwise, he would probably suffer a rather painful death due to the massive spikes of ice below.

Jaune sighed and ran down the path, meeting a second wolf pack. He didn't so much as break a sweat as he killed the hideous creatures with his magic. He saw a sign with an arrow reading 'Brightwall', and he knew he was now close to civilization. He headed up towards the town ahead.

_Brightwall _

Jaune stopped for a breather as he arrived in Brightwall. "I'm finally here. Brilliant. I could really use a pint right about now."

He walked along the bridge, not looking over the side, as there happened to be a massive gorge and he valued his last meal. "Must not look down, must not look down…"

The massive wooden gates in front of him on the other side of the bridge opened, revealing a small yet busy village.

Oobleck contacted Jaune through the seal. "I see you are in Brightwall, a most charming little hamlet. A less charitable mind may call them simpletons, but it is a perfect opportunity to acquaint yourself with the fine, honest people of this kingdom, far from the bustling cities and the factory smoke. I urge you to shop in their stores, drink in their taverns, and otherwise take part in their small town pleasures."

Jaune gave a nod. "Will do sir."

He found a pub, and he quickly made his way to one of the bedrooms upstairs, his limbs burning. He undressed and fell asleep rather quickly, having been up the previous night.

_Next Morning_

Jaune woke up, Raven waiting for him. He smiled and petted his dog's soft fur. "Hey boy."

He stood up, got dressed, and left the tavern, looking around at Brightwall. The light was still gray with dawn, and not too many people were out and about. Jaune looked at the hill, and he could see, even from that distance, that there was a large, stone building ahead. "That must be the Academy. No time to lose."

He ran up, pausing to give a few beggars some gold for food, and he stopped in front of the Academy to catch his breath, a bit worn out. After he was recovered, he pushed open the doors and stepped into the greatest seat of learning.

-0-

Jaune walked inside, and behind a desk was a beautiful blonde woman, not even looking up when he entered. "The library is closed by order of the king. We don't sell drinks, we don't sell chicken feed. Please leave before the soldiers suspect you of actually trying to do something useful." The sarcasm in her voice was obvious, and Jaune rolled his eyes before clearing his throat.

The woman looked up, pushing her glasses back on her face. "Would you look at that… a real bloody visitor for once!" She then gave the Prince a sad smile. "I'm afraid I was being serious. That idiot King Cardin has closed the Academy. I'm little more than a damn custodian these days."

Jaune pulled out the Guild Seal, the object glowing. The blonde woman stepped back in slight shock. "Dear Avos, the Guild Seal! I haven't seen that since the old Hero King last came here. Then you are…?"

"The Prince, yes," Jaune replied shyly. The woman stood up and motioned for Jaune to follow her. "Well the, please, come this way. Your father told me that one day a challenger bearing the seal would come seeking entrance to the Reliquary, but I never imagined it would happen in my lifetime."

They stopped in front of a large metal door, locked with a series of complicated mechanisms. The librarian sighed. "Here we are. I can't tell you how many fools of researchers have studied this damn thing, hoping to get inside. But, I knew there was only one thing that would ever do the trick."

Jaune paced the seal on the door, and it unlocked, beckoning him into the dark depths. With a nod from the blonde woman, Jaune headed inside, his dog right alongside him.

-0-

Jaune descended the stairs, and he was in the chamber underneath the Academy. After he ran down to his left, a small blue object floated towards him.

"What the hell is that thing?" he asked. Oobleck sensed the young Prince was in a slight dilemma and contacted him. "Hello sir, it's me again. I believe that device is called a flit switch. More importantly, it requires a knock from a melee weapon to activate. Please return to the Sanctuary at once."

Jaune traveled to the Sanctuary, and Oobleck was standing before a door, the other side being another room. Oobleck waved him inside. "There is an armory in this place, where there are some weapons left for you by your father. Please, step inside."

Jaune stepped inside the armory, and Oobleck was telling the truth about weapons being there. One hammer and one sword, to be exact.

Jaune tried to pick up the hammer, only to find it was much too heavy for him to wield. The sword would have to do.

Jaune picked up the sword, and it glowed a bright blue upon contact. "This seems like it was made for me."

Oobleck nodded. "Very well. That sword is certain to cut a swath through your foes. Depending on what you kill and how, it will grow ever more powerful. Now that you have a proper weapon, head back into the chamber beneath Brightwall Academy."

Jaune traveled back to the chamber, drew his sword, and struck the flit switch. This activated a stone bridge to slide into place, causing Jaune to leap back a bit. "Avos, that was surprising."

Raven began to growl, alerting Jaune that trouble was ahead. He saw nothing but a group of wisps. Surely that was not the cause of it, right?

'_Better safe than sorry,'_ he thought, drawing his sword. The blade seemed perfect for his hands, and Jaune took only a few more steps when one of the wisps dove into the ground, and an undead body sprang up. "Great, this is lovely. Hollow Men."

The Hollow Man swung its cleaver at Jaune, and the Prince parried the blow, surprised that something so hollow could have such power behind it. "How is this thing even walking!?"

Jaune struck the Hollow Man three times before he got his first real kill, only for another to take its place.

'_You have GOT to be kidding me,'_ Jaune thought in frustration. He sheathed his sword and slowly began casting his magic, faint Will lines glowing across his body.

A large group of Hollow Man had surrounded Jaune by this point, and he grew tense as the spell continued to build. The undead bodies were no more than a few feet away from him now.

'_NOW!' _ his mind screamed, and he unleashed the spell, a wave of fire destroying the Hollow Man upon contact. There were only two more wisps left, and Jaune took them out quickly, wanting to not be in that situation again.

Raven nuzzled his leg, and Jaune scratched the dog behind the ears. "Thanks boy."

He stood up and walked through the chamber, stopping when a red colored flit switch blocked his way. Jaune saw the lightning symbol, and he lobbed a Fire spell, pleased when he saw it activate. "Would you look at that…"

A platform rose in front of him, and Jaune kept his eyes on the wisps up ahead. Sure enough, several swooped down to create more Hollow Men. Groaning, Jaune drew his sword and met the undead creature head on, hissing in pain when a cleaver hit his arm.

Blood trickled down his arm, and Jaune paused to cast a few Fire spells to take out the Hollow Men. Another platform rose in front of him, but as Raven didn't growl, the wisps were not going to come down.

'_Thank Avo's for that,' _Jaune thought dryly. He navigated his way through the maze of platforms before jumping down into a deep pool of water. Once he climbed up on the banks, he saw a door with a magic symbol on it. Jaune began to charge a spell, and he aimed at the door. When he saw it open, he began to sense something wasn't right.

'_Something is here with me. I don't like this feeling at all,' _Jaune thought. Seeing as Raven wasn't pleased either, with his tail straight out and his teeth bared, Jaune picked up a rock and chucked it. The minute it clattered on the old floor, several Hollow Men popped up, looking for the source of the disturbance. Jaune let out a groan. "Dammit."

He drew his sword, and he quickly dispatched the undead creatures, used to fighting the bloody things by now.

He sheathed his sword and continued on his way, traversing a narrow rocky path, filled with at least two dozen Hollow Men.

'_I am seriously outnumbered here,' _Jaune thought as he swung his sword, catching an undead creature in the chest. Raven at least tried to help out and bite the Hollow Men, but there were simply too many of them.

'_It had to come to this,' _Jaune thought angrily. He closed his eyes and began charging a spell, flames licking at his fingertips. When the Hollow Men were within range, Jaune released the spell, and the undead creatures burst into flames. Only charred remains were left.

Jaune's vision swam, and he had to steady himself against the wall. "Dammit, I used up too much magic in that blast."

When the black dots faded away, he stood up, brushed his clothes off, and continued on his way. His progress was halted by another flit switch, only this one was yellow and had a target on it.

"Hello, this is Oobleck again. Remember what I told you about flit switches? Well, it would seem that I am only partially correct. Blue switches are activated by melee weapons; red by Will; and yellow by ranged weapons. Speaking of ranged weapons, there are some here in the armory. Please return to the Sanctuary," the butler announced.

Jaune did as he was told, and he headed straight to the armory. In there were two new ranged weapons, a rifle and pistol. From his previous experiences, Jaune was much more familiar with pistols, so he picked up the smaller weapon.

Oobleck nodded. "The pistol; excellent choice. You are in an enclosed space, after all. The rifle will remain here, should you wish to change. Meanwhile, experiment and see what properties are waiting to be unlocked!"

Jaune traveled back to the tomb, and he aimed his new gun at the target. He fired, struck the switch, and a platform rose, along with a pair of Hollow Men. "Great."

Jaune reloaded, aimed, and fired a trio of shots, taking out the two undead beings. He pressed on, up the stairs, and he was surrounded by a horde of wisps. "Uh-oh."

Rolling out of the way, Jaune launched Fireball spells as fast as he could, taking the undead creatures out quickly. He didn't think a major threat would actually appear. Until it did.

The Armored Hollow Man was massive, at least twice the height of a normal one. It was covered in armor, and it wielded two large hammers in its hands. As it stumbled forward, swinging the hammers, Jaune ducked. "Dear Avos, that thing is a monster!"

He launched a Fire spell at it, only to see the flames wash over the armor, not stopping the creature. "Dammit. This is not good!" Jaune rolled under it, drawing his sword….

He felt something large and heavy strike him in the back, forcing the Prince to fall on the ground. He looked up and saw another Armored Hollow Man. He scrambled to his feet, drawing his pistol and unloading three rounds into the undead being's body. It jerked with each impact before the fifth bullet killed it.

Jaune couldn't stop for a breather, for the other Armored Hollow Man was still around. Jaune charged his magic to its full strength and released the spell, and that did the trick. As the scorched remains hit the ground, Jaune began to pant. _'I have to charge my magic to take those kinds out. Figures.'_

Once his strength returned, Jaune set on his way again, taking out the two Hollow Men waiting for him on the next platform. He climbed another staircase, and a horde of Hollow Men sprang up, including three Armored Hollow Men. Knowing the power of the beasts, Jaune drew his pistol and didn't stop shooting until all three of the major targets were dead. Again.

Once the armored bastards were dead, Jaune could take the time to cast his magic. Three waves of fire washed out and took out the undead creatures, leaving the coast clear for him to continue.

After Jaune climbed the last staircase, he saw a small object in the center of a room. It was a music box, and when Jaune picked it up, he heard Ozpin's voice is his ears. "You have done well, Hero. Now, step into the light. There is much you need to know."

Jaune stepped into the portal, his loyal dog behind him.

_Road to Rule_

Ozpin stood in front of Jaune, the music box in his hands. "Not bad at all. You have discovered what powers are inside you, and a greater destiny awaits. Touching the Seal was an indicator what you could become. Reaching the music box proves what you already are. No one but a Hero could've done it. Now, you need to see how Cardin's rule will doom Albion."

A vision of Cardin appeared, the King strutting around a map of Albion. "This is my Albion. Its cities will bow to my law or they will burn. Its mountains will bend to my will or they will fall. This is my Albion. Its people will do what I say, or they will die." He was slipping into madness.

Cardin seemed to think what he was doing was right. "I have seen what must be done, and nothing will stand in my way. We will be better. We will be stronger, no matter what sacrifices we must make!" He whirled around till his way over the map again. "This is my Albion, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it."

The vision faded, leaving Jaune speechless. Truly, his older brother was crazy at this point. Ozpin let out a small sigh. "If there was any doubt about the necessity of a revolution, you have your answer. Albion will face its own destruction under your brother's rule. Now go and do what you must to gain your first ally. Weiss and Neptune are good leaders, and their people are strong."

Ozpin faded away, and Jaune's weapons changed slightly, with longer blades and larger clips. With his new abilities awakened, Jaune left the portal.

_Brightwall_

Jaune arrived in front of the librarian, and she was startled, tossing a bunch of cards into the air. "Blessed index cards, you made it! Oh, this calls for great rejoicing. Albion has a Hero again! If there is anything I can do, I'll be glad to serve you."

Jaune gave a nod and left the Academy, heading straight to a pub. He saw Port standing outside, the old man looking interested. "Were you successful then?"

Jaune gave a nod, and Port chuckled. "Blood marvelous! You'll be glad to know I have some information on those mercenaries Weiss mentioned. They're lead by a man called Mercury. He used to be a soldier, but he always had more in common with bandits and cutthroats than the military. His men are holed up in a small fortress in the mountains, so it won't be the easiest thing to break in to. But I have a cunning plan."

Port motioned for Jaune to follow him, only to stop and see the dark rings around the young Prince's eyes, and the wounds on his arm and back. "Actually, go get some rest first. I'll tell you about the plan in the morning. It can't be too hard to keep this idiot out completely."

Jaune shook his head furiously. "I'll do it! I'm okay." Little did he know that he was about to go into the wolf's clothing…

_**A/N: This chapter is already over 3k words long, and I don't want to write another 4k chapter. 'A Hyper-Lethal Hero' is probably the only story I've written where the chapter average was 4.6k…**_

_**Anyways, comments of any kind are appreciated. See you!**_


End file.
